


Sandersides AU #2

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety being the oldest, Gen, Notes, One of the Oldest at least, no story just notes, sorry but i just wasn't fealing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: What if Virgil was the oldest side? Notes on that what if.





	Sandersides AU #2

  1. Virgil is the oldest out of all the sides, light and dark, and aspects like Sleep aka Remy. 
  2. This is because in my oppiane babies will feel something like fear when born and this is why (some of) them scream when they're born.
  3. After all they are leaving something warm, and comfortable to them and then into the real world where they don’t know anything. 
  4. Now onto how this would be for the sides. Well let me get to that.
  5. So Thomas feals scared and there for Fear comes about. Fear represents what Thomas is afraid of. He would be considered a ‘dark’ side because of this. And like Deceit he has different features them what the other ‘light’ sides would have.
  6. Yes he looks like Thomas but he was something that differs from them. In Decites case he has snake like scales on his face.
  7. In Fear’s case it is massive dark gray to black wings. (spoiler alert Fear is Anxiety aka Virgil)
  8. And because Fear is first he there for is the oldest both mentally and physically. Not by much, just a few years so like a toddler age. Fear stops looking older when Thomas turns like five.
  9. So Fear is first, then comes Sleep aka Remy who Fear take under his wing. Then comes other emotions like Happy, Sad, Anger, ectra. Logic is the youngest of the (light) sides to come up. Deceit is the youngest out of everyone. 
  10. So Sometime between the age of 2 to 4 Morality is “born” in a sense and absorbs almost all the feeling. This is why he is at the “center of a lot of Thomas feelings” if i remember the video correctly. 
  11. Fear is not absorbed and neither is Remy, Confidence, Ego, Passion, Pity, Envy, Shame, Courage, Curiosity, Trust, Interest, Contempt, Apathy, Love, and a few more.
  12. Courage, Ego, Passion, and Love fuse together and make Creativity or Roman. 
  13. Apathy, Curiosity and the Aspect of Knowledge, Efficiency, Rational thinking, Conformity, and Interest fused together to make Logan. Or Logic
  14. Panic, Fear, Shame, Authority, Pity, Worry, Caution, Reflex,  fused together to get present Virgil shortly after Morality absorbs most of the feelings. We now get have Anxiety.
  15. Years past, with Anxiety basically raising whatever sides were left, while Patton taking care of Logan and Roman, including Trust and Faith.
  16. Virgil, Remy/Sleep, other Aspects,and Trust and Faith lived by themselves while the other “light sides” lived in another part. Then at some point Trust and Faith get hurt and break before fusing together. It is then Deceit is “born”. 
  17. Anxiety sort of takes over as a parent for the newly formed side and re-raises Deceit.
  18. Flash forward to the present years and Virgil is more part of the lightside now and has left Remy in charge of the others. 
  19. So in the present Just after the can lying be good video.
  20. Said video was a way for Deceit to get Virgil’s attention. He, after all misses the one who raised him, not that he will say that.
  21. And Virgil won’t say anything either, not in front of the others because while the “light sides” have a clear working system in place. The “dark sides”  do not. Its more about choosing words carefully otherwise it could either used against you or start a fight.




End file.
